Breath of Water
の |Mizu no kokyū}}, also known as Water Breathing in the English dub, is one of the five main Breath Styles directly derived from the Breath of the Sun. The Breath Style was originally created by one of Yoriichi Tsugikuni's students who attempted to learn the Breath of the Sun, but, due to not being as innately talented as Yoriichi, they were instead taught and trained an alternative personalized breath style that focused on their strengths and weaknesses, eventually becoming the Breath of Water. Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 178, Page 7. It is said to be the most common Breath Style among Demon Slayers due to being the easiest to learn for beginners. The primary Cultivator for the Demon Slayer Corps is Sakonji Urokodaki, though there are other Cultivators as well.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 17, Extra Pages The Eleventh Form is an original technique created by Giyu Tomioka. Attacks There are ten known Forms, with an eleventh one created and exclusively used by Giyu Tomioka. # ノ り|Ichi no kata: Minamo giri}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 7, Page 21 - The swordsman generates enough momentum to create a powerful single concentrated slash. # ノ |Ni no kata: Mizu guruma}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 6, Page 18 - The swordsman leaps and vertically spins forward in the air while releasing a flowing attack in a circular motion. #*'Lateral Water Wheel' - An alternate variation of Second Form: Water Wheel that uses a horizontal spin. # ノ い|San no kata: Ryūryū mai}} Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 16, Page 22 - The swordsman swings his blade at his opponent in a way that mimics the movement of waves on the surface of water. # ノ ち |Shi no kata: Uchishio}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 6, Page 13 - The swordsman makes multiple consecutive slashes while twisting their body in a flowing fashion similar to a harsh tide. # ノ の |Go no kata: Kanten no jiu}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 31, Page 19 - A "sword strike of kindness" that kills the target with little to no pain. Used when the enemy surrenders. # ノ ねじれ |Roku no kata: Nejire uzu}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 12, Page 11 - The swordsman fiercely twists his upper and lower body, creating a whirlpool that cuts anything caught in it. # ノ き|Shichi no kata: Shizuku wa Mondzuki}} Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 16, Page 10(Drop Ripple in English Dub) A fast and accurate stab. The fastest Breath of Water technique. # ノ |Hachi no kata: Takitsubo}} Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 10, Page 19 - The swordsman cuts the target vertically. # ノ |Ku no kata: Suiryū shibuki}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 25, Page 10 - Minimizes the landing time and surface needed when landing, allowing the user to move without limits. Ideal when fighting in a place with no solid foothold. # ノ |Jū no kata: Seisei ruten}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 39, Page 12 - A continuous attack that increases in power with each rotation, creating a strong slash. # ノ |Jū Ichi no kata: Nagi}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 42, Page 16 - Created by the current Water Pillar, Giyu Tomioka. The swordsman ceases any body movements and enters a state of complete defence, deflecting and blocking any incoming attacks with imperceptible speed. However, its effectiveness is limited as fast and numerous attacks can break through. Users pl:Oddech wody ru:Дыхание воды Category:Breath Styles